Episode 35
"Time Crisis 2017. Today marks the first Time Crisis in the era of the new president. We won't be talking about him too much but we will be talking with Bart Elmore, author of Citizen Coke: The Making of Coca-Cola Capitalism. We'll be talking about the new film The Founder, plus digging a little deeper into the connections between McDonald's and Walt Disney. This is Time Crisis." Episode Guests *Bart Elmore - author Topics Ezra asks Seinfeld2000 to get more followers for the new Time Crisis Twitter account. The Crew discuss the Frasier ''theme song and how Vampire Weekend's "M79" inspired the teme music for ''Parks and Recreation. They talk Trump's first week in the White House, including his morning routine and favorite foods. Bart Elmore calls to detail the history of the Coca-Cola company and its special lisence to import coca leaves into the United States. Ezra and Jake discuss the film The Founder ''and how Starbucks was originally a mass-market "cool" coffee shop for those who weren't able to live in big cities like New York or Seattle. The Top Five compares 2017 with 1981 (the year Reagan was inaugurated). A song from the ''Fifty Shades ''soundtrack spurs Ezra to recall Vampire Weekend's contribution to the ''Twilight soundtrack - "Jonathan Low". Jake suggests that the band should open their next show with the track to "blow the heads' minds", and Ezra states that he wants their live shows to be more free and experimental. The episode concludes with the pair mocking the use of the word "bedsheets" in Ed Sheeran's song "Shape of You". Segments *Time Crisis Hotline *Top Five Continuity *Nick Weidenfeld *Vampire Weekend *Coke *Grateful Dead *Bruce Springsteen *In My Neighborhood *Ed Sheeran Music Top Five : 2017 #"Shape of You" - Ed Sheeran #"I Don't Wanna Live Forever (Fifty Shades Darker)" - ZAYN & Taylor Swift #"Bad and Boujee (feat. Lil Uzi Vert)" - Migos #"Paris" - The Chainsmokers #"Bad Things" - Machine Gun Kelly & Camila Cabello : 1981 #"(Just Like) Starting Over" - John Lennon #"Love On the Rocks (From "The Jazz Singer" Soundtrack)" - Neil Diamond #"The Tide Is High" - Blondie #"Guilty (Duet With Barry Gibb)" - Barbra Streisand #"Hungry Heart" - Bruce Springsteen Songs Played *"One of Us" - ABBA *"Tossed Salads & Scrambled Eggs" - Kelsey Grammer *"Twisted' - Joni Mitchell *"Show You the Way (feat. Michael McDonald & Kenny Loggins)" - Thundercat *"M79" - Vampire Weekend *"Halleluwah (2011 Remastered)" - Can *"Only God Knows (feat. Leith Congregational Choir)" - Young Fathers *"I'd Like to Buy the World a Coke" - Coca Cola *"Lola ("Coca Cola" Version)" - The Kinks *"Viola Lee Blues (Remastered)" - Grateful Dead *"Vasoline" - Stone Temple Pilots *"Midnight Rider" - The Allman Brothers Band *"Stay Gold" - Run the Jewels *"Hungry Heart" - Bruce Springsteen *"Bad Things" - Machine Gun Kelly & Camila Cabello *"Out of My Head" - Fastball *"Guilty (Duet With Barry Gibb)" - Barbra Streisand *"Paris" - The Chainsmokers *"The Tide Is High" - Blondie *"Bad and Boujee (feat. Lil Uzi Vert)" - Migos *"Love On the Rocks (From "The Jazz Singer" Soundtrack)" - Neil Diamond *"I Don't Wanna Live Forever (Fifty Shades Darker)" - ZAYN & Taylor Swift *"Jonathan Low" - Vampire Weekend *"(Just Like) Starting Over" - John Lennon *"Shape of You" - Ed Sheeran Category:Episodes Category:Los Angeles Category:Season 3